The invention relates to cosmetic compositions comprising—in a cosmetically acceptable medium—at least one conditioning agent and at least one organopolysiloxane. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for preparing the cosmetic compositions. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of the cosmetic composition.
Organopolysiloxanes are used in cosmetic compositions, for example in haircare products, on account of their conditioning properties such as improving softness and smoothness, reducing combing forces, shine properties, improving color impressions, color protection properties, reducing electrostatic charging, protective properties during thermal stressing of the hair or hydrophobicization.
An overview of selected organopolysiloxanes for the care of keratin material such as hair can be found in M. D. Berthiaume, Society of Cosmetic Chemists (ed.), Monograph, Silicones in Hair Care, 1997 and J. Sejpka, Silicone in Haarpflegeprodukten [Silicones in haircare products], in: SÖFW-Journal, Volume 118, No. 17, 1992, pp. 1065-1070.
In everyday life, hair is exposed to a multitude of external influences which lead to damage of the hair surface, and as a result the cosmetic properties such as smoothness, softness, shine and other parameters deteriorate compared to undamaged hair. Damage to the hair surface can be caused for example by chemical or mechanical treatment, by UV radiation or by heat. Associated with the surface damage of hair is the destruction and partial removal of the lipid layer covering the cuticle, which is the reason for the highly hydrophobic property of undamaged, natural hair (R. A. Lodge, B. Bhusan, Wetting Properties of Human Hair by Means of Dynamic Contact Angle Measurement, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 102, 5255-5265, 2006, Wiley). Compared to undamaged hair, damaged hair is considerably more hydrophilic since following destruction of the superficial lipid layer, a hydrophilic, amino-acid-based protein matrix acts as the hair surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,385 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,289 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,408 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,094 B2 describe cosmetic compositions for treating hair which comprise special aminosilicones of the structure (I) or (II), as well as a conditioning agent or a thickener. The aminosilicones of the structure (I) or (II) are dimethylpolysiloxanes having terminal alkoxy/hydroxy groups with aminoethylaminopropyl-alkoxysiloxane units or aminoethylaminopropyl-methylsiloxane units, which are uncrosslinked.
According to US 2008/0064813 A1, aqueous dispersions of precrosslinked organopolysiloxanes are obtained without co-use of metal-containing catalysts by reacting organopolysiloxanes having alkoxy or hydroxy groups with reactive alkoxysilanes which have a group that increases the reactivity of the alkoxy group, such as a methyleneamino group. After applying the dispersions to substrates and evaporating the water, elastomeric films are obtained.